mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Electroids Max
The Electroids Max is a Max that made his debut in Cookironi. Physical Appearance Overall, this Max resembles Volectro the most. This Max has a normal Mixel body with two legs and has a cat like appearance. His feet are Volectro's. He has two fat Teslo arms, and a huge tail with all of Volectro's electric fingertips at the tip. On his back, he has two spines, and has a huge head with a large mouth that has 9 sharp teeth inside of it. He has two eyes (which are Volectro's), and Volectro's hair. Lastly, he has two "ears" on each side of his head, and some lightning rod pieces on top of its head. Abilities *He can zap anything with extreme electromagnetic force. *He can create E.M.P forcefields. *He can use his tail as an electric power source. Biography The Mixels are fighting over a singular Cookironi. Eventually, they go to the point where they Max together, and the Electroids Max after the Cragsters Max chases Zaptor to his doom. The Infernites then Max, and all the Maxes fight until they un-Max, and Zorch crushes the Cookironi. ("Cookironi") When the Cragsters thought that the Electroids were "sacrificing" Krader, the Cragsters get mad, not wanting their leader dead. The Electroids then explain that they are just getting him prepared for their annual dance party, and the Cragsters join. They then dance, and afterwards, they Max to see who has the best dance. The Maxes compliment each other, and then give each other suspicious looks, causing them to have another competition. ("Electrorock") The Electroids Max is formed when the Electroids need to fix a lightbulb. They look around for a lightbulb, and Volectro finds a Cubit, which Teslo finds useless at the moment. He then finds a lightbulb, but can't reach it. To reach it, they Max. He gets the lightbulb in, but it doesn't give off enough light, so he plugs his tail into the wall outlet to increase light power. Sadly, this will plan backfires, and they break the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Lightbulb") Set Information The Electroids Max can be built using parts combined from Mixels sets 41506 Teslo, 41507 Zaptor, and 41508 Volectro. Extra parts are leftover after construction. Instructions are available on the LEGO website downloads page. Trivia *The only ability of his not shown in the actual cartoon episodes is the E.M.P force field ability, which only appears in Calling All Mixels. * His tail is prehensile, as shown in Changing a Lightbulb. * When his tail is plugged into an outlet, he shocks uncontrollably and sends out large power surges. ** His tail gains lightning-shaped prongs when he plugs into an outlet. ** These surges are strong enough to blow out the Lightbulb Sun. * He somewhat resembles a reptile. * He is seen with a set of eight teeth in his LEGO set, but the cartoon's set of teeth includes nine. * He is the only Max whose head connects to his body with a ball joint in his LEGO version. Gallery Category:Series 1 Category:Yellow Category:Elemental tails Category:Electric Category:One toe